


I'm not going to leave you

by MissPygmyPie



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Den saving the reader, F/M, Other, being the brilliant firefighter he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Drabble with the prompt "I'm not going to leave you"





	I'm not going to leave you

“Come on, guys, let’s go!”

Kev’s voice was echoing through the hallway as his team ran past him out to the engine.

“Asbo, there’s something you should know,” Kev stopped him in his tracks.

“What is it?”

“It’s Y/N’s apartment. Apparently the electrics in the walls caught fire.”

Dennis’ heart stopped at these words. Y/N, his girlfriend, was alone at home. Why did it have to be this building being on fire?! He almost threw up at the thought of Y/N getting hurt. He did have a job to do though and he would get her out of there, whatever it cost!

Only five minutes later they turned into the street and even from the distance they could see the flames and smoke coming out of the windows. Within a minute Dennis was rushing inside the building and sprinting up the stairs. The heat was unbearable, and the flames were already spreading through the entire house.

“Y/N?!” he shouted continuously, until he heard her voice coming from her bedroom.

He pressed the door handle and finally his eyes saw his girlfriend sitting in a corner.

“Den?!” her frightened voice reached out to him once he’d made his way over to her, “Dennis, please don’t leave me!”

“I’m not going to leave you,” he tried to reassure her and calm her down, squeezing her hands tightly. “But we have to get out of here! I need you to trust me, alright?”

Y/N nodded, her eyes terrified. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Finally he managed to get her off the ground. All his senses were concentrating on Y/N. Dennis didn’t think twice and despite his better knowledge his own safety didn’t matter. Everything that mattered was getting Y/N out of there.

“Whatever happens, don’t let go off me, love! Hold on tight,” he pleaded and just a second later they were on their way back to the staircase. He clung to the railing, holding Y/N with his other strong arm, pressing her body against his. A loud crack could be heard and Dennis saw the wall behind them collapse. Luckily enough the stairs hadn’t caught fire yet, but thick smoke and the heat greeted them in the hallway.

The steps creaked under their feet. It was only a matter of time until they’d be turning into dust, too and Dennis dragged Y/N with him, but as much oxygen he’d give her, her cough worsened by the second and with a quick movement he picked her shaking body up. He made it to the ground as fast as he could and finally they had reached the outside, rambling, loud noises and fire raging on behind them as they fled the burning building. Dennis carried her away from the house and only once he reached a safe distance he sank down with her, carefully placing her onto the lawn.

He immediately started to search her skin for external injuries. Y/N tried to speak but she hardly was able to get any air into her lungs. A violent coughing fit shook her once again and Dennis let out a relieved sigh once the emergency crews provided her with oxygen.

“Asbo!”

Dennis turned around to see Kev walk towards him.

“You did a great job there, kid,” Kev told him, but Dennis was far too worried about Y/N to really listen what he had to say. “Go on, I think Y/N needs you now. We’ll debrief later.”


End file.
